


untitled

by Truly_Morgan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Never to Be Finished, Supernatural Elements, really old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Morgan/pseuds/Truly_Morgan
Summary: An old piece from the forgotten area of my weeb years. One single chapter of a fanfiction I never finished. Please enjoy the translated writing of a 13 year old Naruto fan.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> So I found back this really old chapter I made for a fanfiction. I translated it from French, so your welcome for not having all the spelling mistake since at the time I suck at actually writing. This should be as close to the original one though, please enjoy this masterpiece.
> 
> This was supposed to either lead to a fanfic with Kiba or Sasuke, I cannot tell for sure.

I am awoken by the smell of breakfast. I have, yet again, fell asleep on my table with documents on my power. hey yes, my mother's family has always been able to understand animals, talk to them and approach them without difficulty. Although, this power had stopped at my great-great-grandma, but weirdly enough I ended up with it.

My grandma welcomed me in because my mother didn't want me. So for a year now I have been with her, but I have to change school today, September 10. She's made me study on my power since for now I can't do half of what I could do.

I put the papers away in the library and start eating the bacon and egg my grandmother gave me. Then, I go upstairs to my room to change, once this is finished I grab the bag that I had prepared last night.

I go to the bus stop which should be taking me to my new school, Konoha _School_. Arrived at the said bus stop, I see a boy who must be around my age, playing with a dog. The boy has two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, it's funny I think I've seen them somewhere before. When I get even closer to the bus stop, the dog comes at me. He is big enough that I could sit on him and it wouldn't be hard for him to lift me.

“It starts again” I thought, “Hi, is this the bus stop for Konoha _School_?”

“Yes” he replied

“He's nice” I said while petting the dog”

“Yeah, he's name is Akamaru”

“Nice name” I added, “He goes home alone?” I asked.

“Yes, I live five minutes away”

“Me at 15 minutes” I said, “By the way, I'm Haruna”

“I'm Kiba”

We kept on talking like this until the bus arrives. When it arrived, I could see that Kiba really didn't want to go in. We went in and since I don't know anyone I sat down with Kiba, when I see writing on the back of the seat in front of us “place reserved for weird people”. It's a bad joke about Kiba, many other a written.

When we finally get there, Kiba waited to get out last. I don't have the time to set foot in the yard that three girls came to see me, a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, a blonde with blue eyes and a girl with black hair and bluish reflection and eyes white with a tint of lavender. They had just arrived that their name came out. Sakura, the one with pink hair, Ino the blonde and Hinata, the third one who seems very shy to me.

“Hi and welcome” said Sakura

“We came to warn you” continued Hinata

"Here there's three groups in the courtyard" added Ino

“The normal ones” said Hinata pointing to the right side of the lawn

“And the cool ones, like us” said Sakura pointing to the left grass side

“And the third?” I asked

“The weird ones” replied Ino

She pointed to a tree on the right side, a weeping willow. I could recognise Kiba who was talking with another guy. She and Sakura advised me not to hang out with them. Hinata didn't say anything, she seemed sad to hear what was said about them.

I agree with her, it's cruel to judge like that. They went back to the “cool” side. The bell rang at the same time, as for me, I went to see the principal, she gave me the number of my locker, a padlock for it and my schedule, I went looking for my locker.

**POV Kiba**

Sakura and Ino have the turn to convey a message. Haruna didn't even have a foot in the yard that they had all explained. I let out a sigh, when I see Haruna next to me. When she notices me she greets me. Then she will be next to me.

“Hey, could you help me with the classes?” she asked

“Of course, show me your schedule” I answered.

She handed me her schedule as she finished putting her things in her locker. She is in my class too, I who would have preferred to easily forget about her knowing she will never want to stay friends with me.

“We are in the same class”

“Cool” she replied

“The three girls told you earlier” I started, “You should hang out with me”

“And?” she asked, “I want to stay with you anyway”

“It's the first time someone told me this” I thought, “Come on, only two minutes left”

**POV Kiba end**

Kiba looked surprised when I said I didn't care what she said. He started running telling me to follow him. We arrived just in time for class. After introducing myself to the front, I sat down next to Kiba. Al the places around him were free.

Sakura and Ino gave me a look that wanted to say "What are you doing, he's a weird one". I ignored them, if she knows how much I don't like popular people. During the break Kiba introduced me to Shino, the boy he was talking to and whom the girls called "Weird". At noon, Kiba explained to me the groups, in fact the one I remember is the on of Sasuke Uchiwa.

He has ebony hair and onyx eyes, he's Sakura Haruno boyfriend, the pink-haired girl of this morning. The day went by quickly, same thing for the week. The boys often come to the house, sometimes to one of theirs. I like them, the others find Shino weird because he likes insects and Kiba because he behaves like a dog sometimes. They are not eager to know what I can do.

* * *

Tada here is the first chapter :D of course I'm rewriting this fanfiction, am only at the rewriting of the second chapter :/. I still don't have a title for this fanfiction, but I think it's going to be with Sasuke :D (sorry to disappoint you xD, but in the next chapter you're going to like what she does to Sasuke :3) well I'll leave you, I have fanfiction to write and a problem to solve.

(t/n: this last part was actually part of the email I had sent to my best friend for this chapter, I just thought it was showing well how 13 y/o me was.)

**Author's Note:**

> Am not sure what I like the most about all of this:
> 
> -The very quick pace of absolutely everything in this story (look at me now, I only do slow burn and write a lot)  
> -The generic description of every character, am so damn surprised it doesn't include to the detail what she was wearing  
> -The MC somehow knowing stuff like the joke being /specifically/ about Kiba  
> -The classic mean girl being bitchy, mostly taken from fanon interpretation of high school AU (at least from what I remember. It was generally Sakura and Ino I believe)  
> -Konoha /SCHOOL/ sdkjbskjgiugfw, can you tell this wasn't written by someone who knew English at the time?  
> -The hierarchy of the school (that could be interesting if done well), I feel like I read something like that in a book I never finished  
> -The absolute "not like the other girl" feeling I can get from this text
> 
> In a less "I wanna laugh at my 13 y/o ass self", I believe this story was about a girl who had a power about animal and needed to learn to control it. Kiba and Shino were also of family with such power, simply with other filed (Shino > Insect, Kiba > Dogs). I can only guess The Uchiwa's also had some kind of power I suppose? If I mentioned Sasuke being the ML to my friend he had to have something too
> 
> I either never finished reworking the second chapter (which was written original in a note book), or I lost the email in which I was sending to them


End file.
